Physical delivery of items to user specified locations has improved dramatically over the years, with some retailers offering next day delivery of ordered items. The final, or last mile delivery of physical items to a user specified location is traditionally accomplished using a human controlled truck, bicycle, cart, etc. For example, a user may order an item for delivery to their home. The item may be picked from a materials handling facility, packed and shipped to the customer for final delivery by a shipping carrier, such as the United States Postal Service, FedEx, or UPS. The shipping carrier will load the item onto a truck that is driven by a human to the final delivery location and the human driver, or another human companion with the driver, will retrieve the item from the truck and complete the delivery to the destination. For example, the human may hand the item to a recipient, place the item on the user's porch, store the item in a post office box, etc.
Some sellers of items offer free shipping and/or delivery estimates based on the shipping option selected. For example, some electronic commerce websites offer free two-day shipping, indicating that the item should be delivered to the customer selected delivery address within two days. However, systems do not typically provide any further details at the time of purchase as to when the item is expected to arrive and the estimated delivery timeframe is based on typical carrier route and delivery expectations.